


For Him.

by throed (11dishwashers)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Blood, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11dishwashers/pseuds/throed
Summary: He’s hopelessly in love. Swept off his feet. Ten has a face to kill for and a body to die for and itallfits with Johnny’s.





	

It’s not the same. It’s nowhere near that- nowhere near their comfort levels of a quick fuck( Ten bottoms) and then off to sleep in eachothers’ arms.

Johnny’s desperate to please. There’s no lie there, he’s fallen in love with Ten’s smile and all it’s causes. So he’s lying on the bed after a long day at the precinct, shirt half-riding up, he doesn’t care.

And then there’s Ten, who carries his grin with him into the bedroom, who looks at Johnny just as his expression turns dark. Johnny puts on a show of stretching his arms over his head so his shirt rides up even more. 

They laugh, because really, it is a joke. Johnny still feels Ten’s eyes rest on his abdomen, it makes him squirm just a bit despite himself, he doesn’t want to cover up. He wants to strip down to skin and skin and-

And while Ten finds joy in a lot of things, he especially loves pushing Johnny’s buttons, fucking him painfully slow until Johnny whimpers or begs for it. He’s a sadistic fuck, the best Johnny’s had, Ten could kill him one day and Johnny would feel blessed. He’s hopelessly in love. Swept off his feet. Ten has a face to kill for and a body to die for and it  _ all _ fits with Johnny’s.

“Come here,” he says, unable to ignore the blood pooling in his abdomen. Doesn’t his shirt feel so stuffy?

And Ten, the perfect thing he is, obliges. He positions himself with his legs spread apart, trapping Johnny between them, straddling him- that beautiful smile and all. Johnny would trip if he was standing. He settles for fumbling with his shirt buttons instead.

“Stripping for me?” says Ten, amused. He’s enjoying the show from the looks of it, licking his lips as Johnny traces a finger under the hem of his shirt, not quite moving it. He knows how to drive Ten crazy too, undoing the buttons so slowly, so gently. Ten likes it rough and hard when it’s to his own benefit- soft and gentle when it’s not. He likes control and topping from the bottom and topping from the top and it’s always him, him, him.  

But Johnny can do it too, when he’s bothered, when he’s not bothered enough. He lids his eyes on purpose and parts his lips like  _ so _ , just enough that Ten sees his teeth that always find his neck, that Ten sees his tongue that licks the bites after. Johnny knows his face is red and he knows he’s a sight. He shrugs off the shirt and throws it to the floor.

That’s all it takes, because suddenly, all he feels is Ten’s skin. Ten’s long fingers tangled in his hair. Ten first holding his shoulder then sliding it down to his waist. Just where Johnny’s v-line fades, there’s a line of teeth marks, too uniform to not be done slowly. That’s how Ten can be. He’s painful, truth be told. If Johnny was preTentious he’d call Ten ‘ _ intoxicating’ _ , but he’s not, so Ten’s just really fucking hot.

Johnny can feel Ten’s lips just a sliver away from his without even looking, he feels the heat, he feels the finger hooking around the waistband of his underwear and the other hand draw circles around the moles on his neck. 

“You’re amazing,” is all Ten says before he’s pressing his lips to Johnny’s, eyes closing with pleasure as Johnny adds tongue, letting out a low moan when Johnny tangles his hand in his hair. The other hand tugs at his shirt, but neither want to break away.

He tastes salt as the kiss deepens, feeling the teeth bite down on his bottom lip until it turns white. Ten pulls away, there’s blood on his lips. He licks it up and bends down to lick the blood off Johnny’s too, the bite marks go so deep that they throb and sting and blood runs down the edges of his mouth.

“Sorry,” says Ten, not sorry at all. He’s smiling, darker than usual, strange glint in his eye. “You okay?”

“Oh,  _ definitely,” _ Johnny says, voice low. He tugs at Ten’s shirt again. “Use me however you want” - the words go deeper than Ten knows.

Ten pulls his shirt up over his head and suddenly Johnny’s only in his underwear, too.

“Use me,” he repeats, still not breaking Ten’s gaze. He reaches a hand up to toy with Ten’s nipple piercing who shivers at the touch. The nubs are hard, two silver studs on either side, overly sensitive from the metal bar going through it. Perfect for biting, really, if Ten would have him.

Right now he’s pulling off his own jeans. They land somewhere by the pile of books on the floor, the pile Johnny knocks over from shaking the bed so hard. Johnny’s being shoved up against the headboard- nail marks forming on his shoulder from Ten’s grip- there’s the finger hooking his waistband again.

“Take it off,” Johnny groans, impatiently pulling Ten closer by the hips. “Take it off, take it off, take it off-”

He’s interrupted by a hand being clamped over his mouth, another harshly pulling his underwear down. Sadistic Ten again, pulling his red cock out from his underwear. He grabs the bottle of lube off the windowsill and begins pumping himself with it, the liquid spilling everywhere so their sheets will smell like  _ Sliquid Swirl:Cherry Vanilla _ for days after. 

Ten likes to prep himself slowly, meticulously, making every part of his cock completely slick with lube before running his hand up and down the length some more for good measure. It’s all very lazy, and unnecessary, but Ten’s simply a tease and Johnny couldn’t be more eager at this point. Because they work, they fit together and join together and go together like nothing Johnny’s ever known. God, he’s in love.

“I’m putting it in now,” Ten murmurs, already having the tip pressed up against Johnny’s hole. 

“Please,” Johnny says, probably repeats, sometimes he feels like a broken record with all the things he says. How much he begs,  _ please please please please _ .

And it’s being pushed in- slowly. Ten’s panting, one hand on Johnny’s hip and another resting on Johnny’s jaw, thumb pressed against the bitemarks on his lips so it stings. Johnny whimpers.

“You’re so good to me, babe,” Ten says, still pushing in. slowly, again, because he loves to drive Johnny crazy like this.  “So good~”

And suddenly, Ten’s pulling out so only the tip’s in, thumb pressing harder on Johnny’s lip so blood spills out and dribbles down his face. He’s still being shoved against the headboard with every thrust, it’s gentle, but not gentle enough that there’s no pain as his head tips back and forth. Ten’s moaning now, not quite so lowly, more free, with Johnny’s name on his lips.

“You’re doing so well,” he mumbles, it comes out cracked as he thrusts harder. He reaches a hand up and grabs a fistful of Johnny’s hair, pulling his head back with it so he can slam in faster without Johnny whacking against the headboard. 

Johnny’s completely lost at this point, he always is, just moaning and moaning and  _ Tens  _ and  _ ohs _ .

“I fucking love you,” Ten moves his hand from Johnny’s jaw to his cock that was twitching from lack of contact. Johnny can’t even speak a coherent senTence, his hair pulled, his cock pumped, filled up, bleeding lips. And Ten.

There’s always Ten.

Finally, he blanches, back arching up so his chest presses against Ten’s as he comes, not even managing out a word, just a final low moan as he shoots all over his own stomach.

Ten pounds into him throughout the waves of his orgasm until he feels something warm coat his insides and Ten pulls out, panting, collapsing into Johnny’s arms.

He pulls the quilt over their bodies and presses his forehead to Johnny’s.

 

The best thing about Ten, Johnny thinks, is how he smiles afterwards and whispers "I love you," in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> i rly like this one tbh?? i love johnten, its far and away my fav nct ship( behind that is markhyuck and yusol:)) )  
> thanks for reading! sorry if this was soppy(especc the ending lmao) , and ik top!ten is weird but here we are  
> thanks for reading again <3


End file.
